


【黄占】渎神

by TsuruueYuki



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuruueYuki/pseuds/TsuruueYuki
Summary: 黄衣之主x先知，PWP





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 黄衣之主x先知，PWP  
> 

“啊……”  
蒙着眼睛的人发出压抑的呻吟，操纵着触手的神面无表情地看着他，哈斯塔知道，这个人的天眼此时正紧紧盯着自己。  
带着愤怒、不解、恐惧和情欲。

伊莱·克拉克初到庄园时，哈斯塔并没把他放在心上。  
即使是拥有天眼的神奇能力，在这个光怪陆离的庄园又能算得上什么呢？充其量和那位女性神秘主义者一样，在监管者的面前搞点小动作。哈斯塔已经有些厌倦了，与那些满脑子追逐血腥味的同僚不同，日复一日的猎杀使他觉得乏味。  
所有人都在躲避和敬畏着他。  
第一次正面遭遇时，哈斯塔从这个瘦弱的先知身上感知到了不一样的气息。  
这个男人明明知道自己的位置，却不躲着自己。他跑到面前替同伴吸引注意，恰到好处地用那只役鸟抵御着伤害——尽管哈斯塔知道，他根本外强中干，越来越迟缓的动作出卖了他苦苦支撑的事实。  
“只要一直保持怒气和斗志，就可以为伙伴争取时间——和这个怪物牵制越久越好。”  
哈斯塔甚至清晰地听见了他心里的声音。  
有趣。  
这个先知，不敬神，不畏死，不相信任何东西，只相信自己。  
征服一个如此高傲的灵魂，大概会是还算有趣的事情。

“为、为什么……”  
伊莱不可置信地偏头看向监管者。他的三个伙伴都被送上了天，监管者却不肯给他个痛快，触手紧紧缠住了他的四肢，这会儿正把腰臀托起，送到主人的面前，一根较细的触手“嗤”地一声撕破了罩住身体的长袍。  
墨蓝色的长袍下覆盖着光洁的肌肤，伊莱在冷空气中本能地瑟缩，撕开衣服的触手在他紧窄的腰身上调皮地弹了弹。  
伊莱脸色苍白，他挣开缠住右手的腕足，拿出那个与庄园通信的发射器。发射器是他来到庄园那天收到的，只有一个功能，就是认输主动返回庄园，伊莱起初还不明白这种东西有什么用处，如今总算是明白了。  
监管者却早就料到他会有此行为，一只粗壮的腕足疾速伸出，“啪”的一声把信号发射器打落在地上，重新缠紧了伊莱的右手。  
“你这样是……违反游戏规则的！”他又气又急，对着哈斯塔长袍覆盖下的幽深大喊。  
哈斯塔不为所动。  
他操纵着触手把伊莱翻了个身，让他浑身的重量都正面压在滑溜溜冷冰冰的触手表面。无数根细小的腕足蔓延上来，缠住伊莱的脖颈、喉结、乳尖和某处从未被人触碰的所在，伊莱被刺激得弓起了腰，躲避时光裸的后背贴上了哈斯塔的胸前——如果他的身体结构也和人一样的话。  
“吾只是想让你知道。”他用低沉的声音说，“无论在哪个时空，只要吾喜欢，人类，只能接受和赞颂。”

“唔……”  
伊莱以跪趴的姿势背对着哈斯塔，他身上的遮蔽已经全都被撕碎，这会儿一双手臂被反剪在背后，身上所有敏感处都被触手的吸盘按压吸吮，涨红了脸拼命咬着下唇不肯让呻吟声泄露出来。  
真是倔强。  
出于有趣和征服心态，哈斯塔并没用那些方便快捷的液体迷惑可怜的先知。他饶有兴致地欣赏着伊莱完全清醒地与情欲斗争的样子，时不时让一根中等粗细的触手强行破开他的嘴唇塞进喉咙，退出时带出一声压抑不住的叫喊。  
“哈啊……”  
陷入身体本能的先知用他一贯克制低沉的声音呻吟着，那嗓音里带了一点沙哑，使哈斯塔久违地产生了情欲。  
“你这个渎神的人类。”他听见自己说。假如哈斯塔是人类，这会儿应该是在吞下一口口水，好稍微平息内心因为眼前景象的激动。  
“我才没有……唔唔！”  
伊莱仰起头大声反驳，他想说我才没有渎神，渎神者分明是神明自身。  
放弃身为神明的尊严，折辱一个无辜的人类，也折辱了自己。  
哈斯塔听见他内心激烈的反驳和挣扎，忍不住哈哈大笑。伴随他的心情波动，在伊莱周身上下作祟的触手都加倍活跃起来，在口腔中抽插的触手探进了喉咙深处，缠绕抚慰着性器的细腕足也钻进了尿道口。  
伊莱的惨叫声都被封在了喉咙里，他浑身颤抖着缩起身子干呕，拼命扭动着想挣脱。哈斯塔对他的反抗不为所动，这会儿他正饶有兴趣地看一根两指粗细的腕足在伊莱臀瓣间揉搓，按揉括约肌的间隙时不时向内探进一两公分的深度，每次都激发起被蹂躏对象的一阵颤抖。  
“你这样闭塞自己，不会有任何好处。”  
哈斯塔冰冷的声音响在耳畔，伊莱还在拼命扭动着躲避触手的亵玩，即使是那根滑溜坚韧的柱身也被过度紧张和排斥的内壁箍得难以自由进出。先知的闷哼声里带了痛楚的哭音，但哈斯塔并没因为同情而放过他——触手进出的动作越来越有力，深入的同时前端还转着圈舔舐着内壁。  
“唔唔、唔——！”  
找到那个让人癫狂的位置了，哈斯塔在男人嘶哑的叫声中获取了久违的愉悦感。他把伊莱过激反应后瘫软的身体扳过来，发现长时间被粗壮触手填满的嘴角早就流下了过多的唾液，下巴和脖颈上都被透明液体浸满的样子十分淫荡。哈斯塔收回了在伊莱口腔里蠕动着的触手，突然想看看伊莱此刻是什么表情，于是抬手去揭他覆面的眼罩，却被一偏头闪避开了。  
旧日的支配者眯起了眼，这对面前的求生者造成了极大的压力。  
“不、你不能这么做。”他喘息着说，浑没意识到自己已经本能地在对哈斯塔解释着什么。  
如果像他脑海里所想的那样，面前的家伙是个恶心的怪物、邪恶的化身——你为什么还在试图解释自己躲避的行为，就像那是一种背叛？  
又为什么祈求般地看向了他，希望能用诚恳的语言劝说他停止侵犯的行为？  
哈斯塔顿了一下，正在伊莱以为自己有希望摆脱眼下遭遇的折磨，插在他后庭的腕足突然钻向了深处，更糟糕的是，腕足底端膨大变粗的柱身就像男性生殖器底端的卵蛋，一并被他坚韧的括约肌吞了进去包裹起来。  
伊莱脖子向上高高扬起，张着口连声音也叫不出来。哈斯塔就在此时轻柔地揭开了他的眼罩，和他想象的不同，眼罩下那双眼睛清澈明亮，瞳仁竟然是银灰色的，浅色衬着水光像晴朗夏夜的星空；瞳孔正无神地望向天空，生理性的泪水在眼角积蓄了许久，像一汪纯净的湖水，终于在触手猛然抽出时顺着脸颊滑了下来。  
“神赐予你一双这样美的眼睛。”  
哈斯塔着迷地看着他，伊莱颤抖着度过被按摩前列腺强行送上高潮的一阵失神，咬着牙回答：  
“可这双眼睛却被恶魔窥见了，失去了它本应有的光彩。”  
这话本应令哈斯塔感到不悦，但他只是饶有兴致地看着伊莱。可怜的先知保持着半跪的姿势，双腿大开地被一众腕足簇拥着举在半空，哈斯塔松开了他被反绑在背后的双手，但他被捆绑的太久了，手臂连同腰身都失去了力气，倚靠在腕足上。胸前的肉粒肿胀着，刚刚经历过高潮的身体还处在十分敏感的状态，偏偏两根极细的腕足刺开乳尖的皮肤缓缓向男人的乳房里注射着什么温热的东西，胸前胀痛又麻痒的感觉让伊莱忍不住再次咬紧了下唇。  
“先知，用你的天眼看一看。”被称作恶魔的神凑近了伊莱的耳边。“今日，你会在这里被吾干射几次？”  
先知当然不会回答，但这样的问题让他本能地恐惧。像濒临溺死的人下沉前的疯狂挣扎，伊莱甩开了束缚住右脚的腕足，试图向前跑出半步，不出意外地被一把拉了回来，缠住腰的粗壮触手把他牢牢固定在哈斯塔面前，作为惩罚，一根比任何触手都粗壮狰狞的性器直接插了进去。  
伊莱浑身僵住不敢动，任何动作带来的摩擦都被放大到头皮炸裂的程度。已经充分开拓过的后穴不会因为突然的插入而受伤，但仍被快要撑爆的饱满度施加了极强的不适，伊莱甚至能感觉到哈斯塔肉棒表面的凸起和青筋正在紧紧贴着内壁跳动。更多的泪水从那双银色的眼眸里被挤出，顺着男人刀刻般的脸颊轮廓汩汩流下，哈斯塔甚至在他还没完全适应时操纵腕足给他翻了个身，性器在体内转过一周的过度刺激让伊莱再次尖叫一声射了出来。  
“第二次。”  
伊莱仰面朝上望着天空，哈斯塔完全没给他任何休息的时间，这会儿他的性器可怜兮兮地半垂着，上面还沾着一点伊莱自己泄出的白色浊液，更多的则是在刚才的动作中落在了哈斯塔的衣角和触手根部。这回哈斯塔改为浅进浅出地轻轻撩拨，试图再次唤起先知的身体本能；伊莱软软地躺在他怀里，浑身上下都流着黏糊糊的液体，就连刚刚被注入不明物质的乳尖也在触手退出后开始随着高潮的身体一股股朝外喷射，带来一阵阵快感。  
“饶了……饶了我……”  
坚强的男人开口求饶，但这还不够，他还需要更深刻地认识到，眼前的“怪物”才是他不得不侍奉的神——从身到心的，完全信仰和服从的神。  
哈斯塔加快了进出的动作，并拉着伊莱靠在自己胸前。从被揭下面罩的一刻起，他发现伊莱一直有意识地偏着头看向别处，实在避不开时就紧紧闭上眼。他在避免和自己对视，是不肯，还是不敢呢？  
腕足重新缠了上来，在伊莱已经红肿的乳尖和周身的敏感带按压甚至吸吮；先知在一阵阵颤栗的快感中哭着想要逃离，冰凉滑腻的液体恰到好处地缓解了过度使用的肿痛，但他此刻只想失去感觉，不再被这个强大可怖的家伙操纵着无法控制自己的身体。  
“停、停下……”  
先知气若游丝地哀求着，黄衣之主出乎意料地听从了他的请求，就着嵌在他身体里的姿势把他向上抱了抱，像是要认真听这个人类的话。  
“人类，要求别人事情，至少要学会直视对方的眼睛。”  
伊莱咬着唇，茫然望着侧前方的眼睛总算得空重新寻找焦点。哈斯塔耐心地等着他，下身小幅度地在连接处晃动了几下，引发出一阵难耐的轻哼。  
“不……别这样。”  
看来他是清醒过来了——伊莱仍然不肯直视哈斯塔斗篷下的样貌，他尝试着想要抬头，最终还是放弃把下巴埋在哈斯塔肩膀的位置，做了折衷的依顺姿态。  
这样的顺从显然没有让哈斯塔满意，他保持着姿势任由他在肩头靠着，操纵触手扶着伊莱的腰把他狠狠按在了自己的性器上。  
“啊啊——！”  
突如其来的猛烈刺激让伊莱哭叫出声，恶魔的声音还在他耳边不断响着。  
“再给你一次机会……先知，吾要在你的体内留下标记，不如你来占卜，自己会不会怀孕？”  
伊莱瞪大了眼睛。  
“不、不——”他难以置信地看向哈斯塔，脸上还挂着湿漉漉的眼泪。  
“我是个男人，不、哈啊……我不能……”  
真可惜，答错了。  
哈斯塔终于在那双银灰色的瞳孔里清晰地看到了自己的倒影，那是来自深渊最隐秘的恐惧，一片漆黑中的无数猩红眼瞳，烙印在那双在人类中极特别的浅色眼睛里，哈斯塔知道，伊莱在也不可能把自己从记忆和意识中抹去了。  
触手扣紧了伊莱的腰，他一动也不能动，只能任由哈斯塔深深埋入自己的身体，突入结肠口把一股股混合着黏液的卵产在肠道中。他浑身痉挛地哭泣着，双手被坚硬的腕足扣住只能紧紧抱着哈斯塔德身体，长达数分钟的产卵过程中他的颤抖和哭声都渐渐弱了下去，在昏迷前，他听见一个声音在脑海中说：  
“伊莱·克拉克，黄衣之主的眷族，你的无上使命就是为他养育后代，永远伴随在神的左右。”  
“哈斯塔……黄衣……神……”  
恰在此时，天空中划过一颗流星，而哈斯塔清楚，有一颗星已经从自由自在的天空中暗淡下去，永远被自己所囚禁。  
这又有什么不好的呢？  
-Fin-


	2. 神嗣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接《渎神》，伊莱生宝宝，非非非非非非非非非常黄，请自主规制

伊莱做了一个漫长的梦。  
自从得到神启，他得以观测到常人无法看见的东西，通过那化身为枭的精神力量，伊莱会在某些特定的时间点看到过去未来。为了不让自己的天眼被蒙蔽，他遮住了自己的眼睛，用精神去感知和描绘世界，也因此获得了尊重和话语。  
人们叫他“先知”。  
但只有他自己知道，过度的劳神让他在回归人性基本需求时比常人遭受了更加剧烈的反应。梦对他来说根本不是常人而言的黑甜乡，更像是一个无边无际的黑窟窿。沉进去就失掉了一切意识，如同长眠般身体不受控制地坠入黑暗，极限投入地做着无比真实的梦，以至于每次醒来，伊莱都需要花很久来让自己重新认知“自我”的存在。  
清醒之后往往伴随着一阵失落——现实是渴望的改变永远不会发生，在无限单调重复的日常中，伊莱还是只能依靠自己去创造他所期盼的“奇迹”。  
他只能相信自己。  
看着嘤咛一声后逐渐清醒过来的凡人，哈斯塔眯起了眼睛。  
有趣。即使在被那样对待，又被自己侵入精神领域进行了意识灌输，这个小先知仍然维持着自己的神志，哈斯塔甚至看到他面罩覆盖下的额头神启标记更亮了一些。  
不过这不重要——  
哈斯塔静静看着伊莱撑着上半身爬起来，过度沉重的身体让他吃惊地摸向了自己的小腹。那里正异常地凸起着，即使哈斯塔已经把那身厚重的长袍重新整整齐齐替他裹上，仍然掩饰不住先知的身体发生异变的现实——  
他即将诞下神嗣，以神名信徒以外的名义。

“不……”  
伊莱难以置信地望着哈斯塔。高高隆起的小腹像怀胎足月的妇人，不仅让他感到震惊和耻辱，更随着身体主人的苏醒，蠕动着带来一阵阵胀痛和高热。  
电光石火间，伊莱找回了昏迷前的记忆。他被哈斯塔单独留下来，用触手困住强行侵犯了身体，哈斯塔还在多次高潮后浑身无力的他体内留下了罪恶的种子。  
伊莱甚至回忆起被强行标记时的细节。哈斯塔的性器与其他腕足都不同，足有小臂粗的柱身布满一排排粒状突起和吸盘，顶端吸盘中部开有一个小孔，靠近根部则生满了倒刺，自己就是被牢牢按在上面，无论怎么哭喊挣扎都逃脱不了；哈斯塔把一颗颗带着凉意的卵从顶端吐出送进他的体内，那些卵像是有自主意识的生命，一进入体内就欢快地朝深处钻去，那一刻他还以为自己要死掉了。  
要是真的死掉还好，至少不用面对眼下这样的局面。  
腹中的异物比起刚被射入时明显长大了不少，伊莱脸色苍白地望向神殿上的始作俑者。  
“你不能这样做……我并不是你的信徒！”  
旧日的统治者仍负手站在高处俯视着他，哈斯塔一言不发，但体内越来越躁动的异物昭示着神明的不悦。伊莱痛苦地抱住了小腹，里面的东西不仅狼奔豕突地做着无规则运动，还越来越有向下迁移的趋势，叫嚣着要从身体里出来，拥抱属于它们自己的生命。  
“呜……”  
伊莱发出难耐的低吟，那些有生命的异物在腹部和下身的挤压唤起了他对不久前一些经历的记忆。他惊恐地望向哈斯塔，发现那些触手安安静静地龟缩在主人宽大的衣袍下，提到嗓子眼儿的心脏这才稍微放下了一点。  
但他很快发现，哈斯塔的不动声色只是放任了体内异物的行为。它们在体腔内有规律地按摩揉搓，同时释放着催产素，炙热的气息从血液和内脏组织两条线路散发出去，随着两朵红晕染上伊莱的脸颊，他口中吐出的拒绝言语渐渐软化下来。红晕还在蔓延，长袍遮盖下的乳晕受到被唤起一个个小小的激凸，随着伊莱无意识的晃动身体在略显粗糙的棉质长袍上蹭来蹭去。  
“嗯……”  
从没有经历过这样的失控，先知彻底陷入了慌乱。如果说不久前的强制交合带给他的是被侵占的痛苦和身体本能的快感，眼下就是完完全全的欢愉。伊莱浑身瘫软地伏在光洁的神殿地面——他已经无暇去思考为什么在这个诡异的庄园里会有一座属于哈斯塔的神殿——所剩不多的理智让他停止近乎求欢的呻吟和扭动，但体内异物越来越活跃的行为让他满脑子只剩下追求快感和逃离眼下折磨的渴望。  
他颤抖着朝哈斯塔脚下爬去，对方则缓缓弯下腰，对他赐予悲悯的承诺：  
“拜服于吾，恳求吾，人类的先知。”  
伊莱胡乱地摇着头，异物在体腔内顺着肠道向下蠕动，最先的一颗卵状物已经到达了结肠口，挤压着附近的内脏平滑肌，连带着前列腺也被摩擦出一阵阵令人颤栗的快感。  
“不、不……”  
一根中等粗细的触手撩开长袍钻入先知的后穴，一插到底抵住了第一颗卵，阻止它再向外移动。伊莱仰起头发出长长的哀叫，体内所有异物都因为行程被阻开始了骚动，他大张着口拼命呼吸，来不及吞下的口水和生理性的泪水顺着嘴角眼角流下，像丰收季节祭神的美酒。  
“唤吾的名字。”  
“哈……哈斯塔……”

选择伊莱作为嗣育后代的眷族并非一时兴起，哈斯塔清楚，他需要坚韧强大的母体，而轻易被吞噬的意识无法支撑孕育生产的过程，更无法造就健康的后代。  
伊莱醒来的那一刻，他就知道，这个人类男性是难得一见能够承载神嗣的母体。他要做的不仅仅是征服他，让他为自己养育后代，还要让他的灵魂刻上自己的印记，成为他不可替代的追随者和伴侣。  
伊莱·克拉克，将作为独立的意识和存在，永远陪伴在黄衣之主的身边。  
哈斯塔催动触手在伊莱的周身和体内加速释放着催产和强化母体的物质，以确保他的伴侣不会在接下来的生产中遭受过度的伤害和痛苦。这让伊莱陷入了更深刻的折磨，原本可以分散快感和热度的疼痛感明显钝化了，他这时候才发现插在后穴里的触手表面还在不时释放着微弱的电流，每次都引发内壁一阵痉挛和寄生卵的一阵雀跃。快感扭曲了伊莱的脸，他不由自主地靠在哈斯塔的怀里，哈斯塔低头看着他，在他开口之前猛地一个深入，甚至把寄生卵朝里推了回去。  
“啊啊啊啊——！不、不！”  
伊莱尖叫着射出一道浊液，高潮的愉悦和寄生卵快要把肚子撑破的痛苦把他夹在中间，他拼命摇头，双臂抱住哈斯塔的身体。  
“请饶恕、请饶恕我……大人！”  
哈斯塔满意地看着伊莱半闭着眼靠在自己胸前，先知言语中的隐忍和羞耻给他带来了更多的满足。他向后撤出了触手，寄生卵忙不迭跟了上来，伊莱呼吸一窒，双手抓紧了哈斯塔的外袍。  
寄生卵已经发育到可以降生出来独立生存的大小，它们的直径比最粗的腕足还要大一些，随着越来越靠近穴口，难怪伊莱会被刺激到屏住呼吸。  
哈斯塔觉得很有意思，于是刻意放缓动作，稍稍退出一点再向里推进，模拟侵犯身体深处时在伊莱的穴肉间摩擦着，寄生卵则顺着哈斯塔的动作向外移动，在他重新推进时沿着内壁打一个转，就像配合好了在操弄着后穴一样。伊莱咬着哈斯塔衣袍前襟，呻吟声不断从嘴角泄露出来，哈斯塔轻柔地抚摸着他的面罩。  
“大人……放过我吧……”  
伊莱发出微弱的求饶声，却并没有取得神明的怜悯。  
哈斯塔停下了动作，问他：“伊莱·克拉克，你可愿意信封吾，追随吾？”  
伊莱低下了头。  
比起不信神、不敬神，对神明说谎是更大的罪孽，他只好回避问题，把自己埋进神明怀里装作一只鸵鸟。   
“没关系。”  
神愿意低头去听伴侣的声音，可最终的结果从来不是伊莱能决定的。  
哈斯塔再次开始了动作，这次甚至比之前更加轻柔和缓慢，就像一位真正的父亲在引导着自己的孩子一点点走出来面对这个世界。伊莱被一层层攀升上来的快感折磨得周身发软，靠在哈斯塔的身上才能勉强维持，哈斯塔体谅地伸出更多的腕足支撑着他，触手顶端分泌出的黏液在赤裸的皮肤表面涂抹摩擦，两根粗壮的触手像人手一样伸到伊莱身后握住两侧臀瓣大力揉搓。  
“快，快一点儿……”  
伊莱小声催促着，他快被这样慢条斯理的调弄逼疯了，早就堆积过度的快感让他几次差点昏过去，但哈斯塔注入体内的东西起了作用，伊莱的成熟能力远远超出了自己的预期，他甚至开始感知到一些和哈斯塔有关的意识和往事。这种从内到外都被侵蚀的感觉让他恐惧，周身作祟的触手又让他无暇多想，身后的触手揉搓着臀瓣似乎在为产卵做着准备，胸前的一从小腕足则按摩着乳晕，不时在尖端用力吸吮，就像给即将哺乳的孕妇做着通乳。  
会变成什么样啊？伊莱迷迷糊糊地想着，这时后穴的触手已经撤出了大半，第一颗即将面世的寄生卵蹭过前列腺，他绷紧了身体想要射精，前端却什么也射不出来。  
“啊……不、不要……”  
伊莱软绵绵地哭叫着，哈斯塔一口气撤出了触手，寄生卵就这么一颗颗地钻了出来。坚韧的卵膜内是一层透明的液体，里面能清晰地看见胚胎的形状。那胚胎并不像哈斯塔的触手，看起来更像是人类的幼体，卵一落地就自行破开，里面的幼体迅速长大成一个两三岁孩子大小，在两人身边爬来爬去。腕足们这会儿尽到了应有的责任，引导着幼体来到伊莱的胸前，还没睁开眼睛的幼体摸索着找到了平坦胸膛上的乳尖，这会儿乳尖也被改造身体的物质撑得胀大，伊莱恰好睁开眼睛看到初生的小东西在自己胸前乱拱，尖叫着想要推开它。  
哈斯塔伸手抓住了伊莱，他很快也没有精力去管这些小怪物了。更多的寄生卵从带给他致命快感的腺体上经过，较大的幼体被挤在后面，这让伊莱后穴经受的刺激越来越强烈。他胡乱挣扎着想逃开，但哈斯塔紧紧地抓住了他，以免他乱动伤到自己和幼体；前端泄不出来的欲望都被转移到了胸口，在幼体和腕足们的不断按摩吮吸下伊莱的乳尖渗出一道道乳白色的液体，幼体们争先恐后地舔食之后纷纷离开，新的幼体不断降生补上它们的位置。  
这场神圣而淫荡的生产持续了几个小时，直到最后一个幼体爬到伊莱胸前，它在伊莱脖子上蹭了蹭，似乎不明白为什么自己的母体会浑身颤抖着靠在哈斯塔怀里，脸上身上都挂满了黏糊糊的液体。  
哈斯塔把它拎到眼前，这些幼体大同小异，都是神明按照自己喜欢的样子塑造而成的，带有神力的它们出生后就会自行离开，从海洋中心往四面八方散去。这个幸运的小家伙看起来和人类的男孩没什么两样，哈斯塔稍微注入力量，他竟然直接睁开了眼睛，一眨一眨地看着哈斯塔。  
银灰色的眼瞳和孕育了他的母体一模一样，哈斯塔满意地放下，决定破例把这次的幼体留一个养在身边。  
他揭开伊莱的面罩，面罩已经被生理性的泪水和汗水浸透，半昏迷中的伊莱被他的动作惊动，睁开眼睛疑惑地看着他。  
“哈斯塔……我好累……”  
无意识的呢喃和蹭胸口的动作取悦了神明，他把右手放在伊莱额头，释放出帮助他修复身体的神力。  
“安睡吧，吾的伴侣。”


	3. 神的幼体培养方式绝对有问题

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补票，从养孩子开始

先知最近不对劲。  
往常他都是最积极往监管者身边凑的，无数次在废墟中冒个头，静静看着监管者，让他们感觉自己成了刷鸟机器，微妙地勾起监管者内心深处的愤怒。  
红蝶作为先知的资深受害者，最先察觉到了这一点。当她挂了两个人才发现这场有先知，正奇怪那家伙今天怎么不在自己面前晃，一个传送就发现了在最远处静静修机的他。  
先知居然好像还在出神，被突然出现的她吓得炸了电火花。  
诡异，太诡异了。  
轻松拿下连胜，美智子心里却并没有什么喜悦，毕竟她是一个自强好胜的女人，比较希望因为自身业务素养提高而获胜。不如说，她还有点抑制不住的慌乱，胸前那颗早就停止正常功能的心脏跳得像个求生者。  
然后在迎面碰上黄衣之主的瞬间骤停了。

黄衣之主的肩膀上站了一只鸟，身后跟着一个只到正常人小腿肚子高的跟宠。  
说是跟宠又似乎不太对，那小家伙双脚站立，跌跌撞撞地跟在哈斯塔身后，身上披着深蓝色的长袍，跑动时总绊着小家伙的脚，偏偏眼睛上还覆了半块面罩，也不知透过面罩能不能看清面前的路。  
这不是……先知吗？  
红蝶揉了揉眼睛，仔细一看，哈斯塔肩膀上站着的那只鸟也和夜枭十分神似，简直是个山寨版的役鸟。  
她立即明白了怎么回事。  
无人的庄园，罪恶的交易，强制，意外，新生命的降临，残忍地夺取，始乱终弃，单亲妈妈无助的彷徨，茫然的精神状况和跌跌撞撞的脚步……女性身份和过去的见闻给红蝶带来了丰富的想象力，一瞬间愤怒和正义感淹没了她的思考。  
“什么渣男。”  
红蝶暗骂了一句，决定下次见到先知时网开一面，之前被他遛五台的事就先放到一边好了。

伊莱打了个冷颤，反射性地朝背后看看，发现什么都没有。  
也是，现在又不是游戏期间，他完全不必担心监管者从背后偷偷靠近。  
——如果他没有跑到监管者居住区里的话。  
最近伊莱很不好。  
先是在某场游戏中遭遇意外被某个旧神强行标记为所有物，回去休养调整了好久才重返游戏，结果求生者看他的眼神都开始变得诡异。  
医生还私下里给了他一盒药，叮嘱他：“坚持每天使用，半个月就能差不多愈合。”  
说完还安抚地拍拍他的肩膀，表情凝重地深深看了他一眼，走了。  
伊莱等她离开后打开药盒，里面赫然是整整齐齐的一排特大号栓剂，上面标注着伊莱看不懂的文字。  
要是他能看懂或者有些产后护理经验，恐怕会直接一头扎进地缝里不做人了。  
又过一阵，就连监管者也开始变得奇奇怪怪。一直追着他不死不休的红蝶居然见到他掉头就走，不管三出还是三杀伊莱总能逃出庄园。瓦尔莱塔致力于给他套上三层蛛丝，等他动弹不得再去追捕别人。“杰克”每次碰上他必带玫瑰手杖，报出大门后还轻轻放在地上，生怕闪了他的腰似的。  
最难以忍受的是，这些家伙无一例外地带着同情和关爱的眼神，仿佛在看一个失足妇女。

这些人到底在发什么神经？  
伊莱的困惑很快就得到了解决。  
看着哈斯塔和他身后的小跟班，伊莱脸色铁青，这还是那件事之后他第一次见到黄衣之主。  
“你这是什么意思？”  
面对伊莱的无情质问，哈斯塔从容地回头看看，小家伙正提起长袍下摆，小心翼翼地朝前迈出一步，发现没有踩到十分高兴。  
“吾之后代，带在身边是自然的。”  
带在身边当然可以，可他这个长相和打扮是怎么回事啊？还有那只高仿役鸟，怎么跑到你的肩膀上去了？你就这样去参加游戏，小东西不会追不上你原地摔跤吗？  
槽点太多，伊莱一时不知该从何吐起。  
“它的长相可不是吾能改变的，出生时汝应该就见过。至于役鸟，正是因为它总摔倒，会到处乱丢，故暂时寄养于吾的身上。”  
伊莱脸红了。  
“出生时汝就应该见过”这句话唤起了他羞于启齿的记忆，他当然忘不了这个小家伙是怎样出生，又怎样吃了来到这世界上的第一餐，成了唯一一个没有自行离开的后代。但他怎么也想不到哈斯塔居然脸皮厚到公然带着它到处游荡，而且这孩子还和自己一模一样……  
这个念头迅速从脑海里闪过，让伊莱更加无地自容，哈斯塔却慢悠悠地说道：“这孩子和生育它的母体一模一样，是因为吾的后代都会自动长成吾繁育它们时最喜欢的样子，汝不需感到意外。”  
怎么可能不意外啊？这个设定也太让人尴尬了吧！  
刻意忽略掉“喜欢”这个字眼，伊莱不自然地偏头不看哈斯塔和他的后代，严肃地提出了要求。  
不要带着他到处乱晃，尤其不能让参加游戏的其他人看到。——虽然这时候要求可能已经晚了，至少能挽救一点是一点吧。  
“如果不带在吾的身边，它不进食就会死。”  
哈斯塔直接读取了伊莱的脑内对话，说着还歪了歪头。得到允许的小家伙突然跑过来抱住了伊莱的小腿，半途还被长袍绊了一下险些摔倒，伊莱忙弯腰扶着它，双手接触到小家伙的身体时浑身一僵。  
软绵绵的……果然是当时在自己身上爬来爬去的那群小东西之一……  
这完全是哈斯塔制造出来的，跟我一点儿关系都没有，只不过被恶趣味的伪神放进……走了一圈而已。伊莱努力催眠自己，松开了手站直，但怎么也没法忽视那个抱着自己小腿蹭来蹭去的生物。  
“怎可能与汝无关，寄生卵一进入体内就会吸收汝的……”  
“住口！”  
“有趣，从来无人敢与吾如此讲话。”  
伊莱抱着头蹲在地上，小家伙见状扑到他胸前，急切地拍拍打打。  
“它在担心汝。”  
哈斯塔也来到伊莱身边，腕足缠上他的肩膀，冰凉的触感抚平了焦躁的情绪。  
“等等，你刚刚说，如果不在你身边不进食就会死？那它到现在——”  
“还未进食过，怎么？”  
“你还有没有人性！”  
“吾是神。”

伊莱觉得自己的世界观已经彻底崩塌了。  
几个月前，他绝对不会相信自己会生孩子，更不会相信自己会给一个怪物生孩子，更加不会相信自己会对这个怪物的孩子产生怜爱之心，巴巴地赶来给那个小家伙来送食物。  
一定是因为小家伙和自己长得一模一样的缘故！这都是伪神卑鄙的诡计！  
至于“食物”——  
按照哈斯塔的说法，未长成的幼体对食物极为挑剔，只肯进食带有母体气味的东西，大多数时候就连母体带给它们的食物也理都不理。  
换言之，唯一能确保幼体营养供应的食物就只有……母乳了。  
“嗯……”  
伊莱有点想死。  
他怀疑自己是不是窥见了太多天机而被惩罚，哈斯塔虽然答应了他不再随身带着那个引发流言的幼体，但为了保证幼体离开哈斯塔期间不会饿死，伊莱得每天一次地来到哈斯塔这里给它喂食。而喂食的方式是伊莱始料未及的——接二连三的冲击性事实他忘了自己的身体构造是个男人，也就是说，产生乳汁并不是他身体的本职工作。  
所以每次喂食前，他都得像现在这样，接受哈斯塔的“帮助”——  
长袍在伊莱的要求下留在身上，但下半身早就被剥得干干净净，经久不见阳光的白皙皮肤在腕足激烈的动作下若隐若现。伊莱仰着脖子努力调整呼吸，冷不防被细腕足咬住的乳尖传来一阵酸麻，毫无防备的男人张着口呻吟出声。  
“啊！轻、轻点！”  
哈斯塔并没因为他口是心非的话停止进攻，腕足顶端带着细小的吸盘，在完全缠上乳尖后纷纷吸紧，整个乳头和乳晕一起被向上拉扯，微微的疼痛和饱胀感激得伊莱哽咽起来。  
藏在衣袍下的触手们也没闲着，一条粗壮的触手缠在伊莱腰间避免他乱动逃走，从上面分散蔓延出的腕足则滑动在腰侧肌肤表面，微凉的液体在接触身体的瞬间变成滑腻的触感，引起男人一阵阵颤抖。  
差一点，还差一点，伊莱难耐地伸出手想去抚慰自己的性器，好让这场折磨快点结束。被骗来给幼体喂食的第一天，伊莱才知道产生乳汁的代价是每次都要被玩弄到高潮，还要哈斯塔用触手疏通乳尖，小家伙才能顺利吃到食物。但那之后，哈斯塔真的不再带着那个小东西到处乱晃，伊莱在全庄园人的异样眼神与私下交易之间权衡，还是选择了后者。  
“嗯、你快，快点做完……会饿……”  
看着半闭着眼脸色潮红的先知，哈斯塔又伸出两根触手，缠上伊莱的双手把它们牢牢固定在身后。得不到满足的伊莱扭动着挣扎，哈斯塔安抚地摊开一根较粗的触手，把伊莱的性器完全包裹了进去，模拟着体腔内的环境微微蠕动。  
伊莱的喘息一瞬间急促起来，哈斯塔向来不碰他的前面，只让他用后面高潮，今天突然好心抚慰起前端，他一时有些招架不住，就要在触手的挤压滑动中发泄出来。但哈斯塔显然不会那么轻易放过他，包裹住性器的触手突然收紧，把欲望的出口完全封了起来。  
“你、哈啊……放、放开，让我、出来啊……”  
一贯压抑隐忍的嗓音染上了哭腔，哈斯塔被勾起了施虐欲，三根中等粗细的腕足原本在交替玩弄着伊莱的后穴，把那处弄得柔软温热、汁水四溢，这会儿突然一次性插入，被撑开到极致的刺激让伊莱大张着口却发不出声音，身体向后弯曲成一道弧线，一股股淫液从肠道深处喷涌而出，浇在哈斯塔的腕足顶端。  
他被直接送上了干性高潮，哈斯塔却还嫌不足，原本同进同出的三根触手突然各自张开顶端的吸盘，前端又膨大了一倍不说，还各自朝着不同方向突击蠕动起来，伊莱哑着嗓子哭叫了两声，身子一会儿绷紧，一会儿又浑身瘫软地靠在哈斯塔身上，像个被玩坏了的布娃娃。  
哈斯塔还在禁锢着他的性器，精液倒流的痛苦让他抽噎着流着眼泪，后穴的快感却把他送上极乐，被极度痛苦和极度快感夹在中间的伊莱快要疯了，以至于完全没注意有个小家伙顺着没关好的门缝溜了进来。  
幼体平时都在外间，等伊莱被送上高潮有了乳汁后再出去让它取食，今天不知是意外还是内间的两人忘乎所以让它等了太久，小家伙自己闻到食物的味道就溜了进来。  
哈斯塔看见幼体，也不去管它，专心控制着触手在伊莱全身敏感处揉弄，延长高潮的同时还要当心别把人玩坏了。幼体在地上转了两圈，顺着哈斯塔的腕足爬了上来，找到伊莱的胸口就紧紧抱了上去。  
哈斯塔极为配合地撤开了伊莱有胸的触手，它们已经奋力疏通了很久，这会儿乳汁随着伊莱一浪高过一浪的快感，几乎以喷涌的速度朝外流着，幼体舔了一会儿，张口把乳头整个儿含了进去。  
“啊、哈啊……”伊莱含混不清地叫着，不同于触手和吸盘的触感，幼体口腔内的温度偏高，已经快要长好的乳牙随着吸食动作不时碰一下乳尖，硬硬的触感激起一阵阵与吸吮不同的麻痒。伊莱忍不住配合着挺胸，大脑一片混乱分不清面前的是谁。  
“左边、也要……唔……”  
幼体正吸得起劲儿，突然被一根粗壮的腕足拉开，放到了左侧乳尖，上面缠着的其他触手纷纷撤开。小家伙见这边也有乳汁，忙不迭扑上去吸了起来，被吸食的人发出一声满足的叹息。  
“哈……哈斯塔……”  
已经被标记了无数次的先知情不自禁地唤着支配者的名字，他只有在完全动情的状况下才肯乖乖做出眷族应有的样子。  
哈斯塔像是被他无意识的呢喃取悦了，俯下身隔着眼罩在他的额头轻吻。埋在后穴里的触手动作却与之不符的激烈，在哈斯塔的示意下迅速退出并撑开穴口，换上手臂粗的性器缓缓插了进去。  
“啊……深、再深一点……”  
被蹂躏到烂熟发红的肠道饥渴地包裹了上来，伊莱甚至能清晰地感受到哈斯塔性器表面一道道凸起的纹路，顶端膨大的肉冠把结肠口撑得满满，上面的吸盘每次经过敏感点时都会不轻不重地咬上一下。  
“呜、呜……快点……快点做完……”  
伊莱被逼的哭了出来，哈斯塔对他的身体构造和极限了如指掌，而此前被注入的神力又让他不会受伤也不会被过激的快感玩到昏过去，只能乞求着哈斯塔尽快做完放过他。哈斯塔察觉到伊莱精神上的驯服，也知道他快要到极限，不再若有若无地挑弄他的敏感点，大开大阖地往最深处埋入再整根拔出，前端也激烈地包裹着性器揉弄。  
“不、不行了，求你、求你快——”  
被进入到超出想象的深度，伊莱尖叫着扭动想要挣扎逃离可怕的快感，哈斯塔就在此时抓住他的腰身牢牢按在自己的性器上，同时放开了对伊莱前端的束缚；幼体像是和他有心灵感应，也叼住乳尖用力一吸。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
一道白线划过半空，越过支撑着伊莱身体的腕足们，落在几米远的地上。伊莱浑身痉挛地靠在哈斯塔怀里，身上水淋淋的分不清是触手的粘液还是汗水，哈斯塔也把精液射在结肠深处，看着已经昏过去的伊莱身体反射性地抽动了两下。  
“吃饱了就滚。”神明大人粗声粗气地对幼体说了句不符合他身份的话——不论从哪个角度看都非常不符合他的身份，好在伊莱已经失去了意识，这里也没有其他人。  
幼体舔了舔嘴角的乳汁，委屈地冲他“嗷”了一声。要不是役鸟还在哈斯塔手里，他早就自谋生路去了——当然，现在这样每天能见到母体也不错，虽然它幼小的心灵里觉得自己被利用了，但没办法，谁让哈斯塔创造了它呢，幼体是没法违抗创造自己的神的。  
于是它跳到地上，提起自己的长袍一蹦一跳地走了。  
它有预感，哈斯塔还会需要它帮忙的，毕竟每次母体被弄昏过去之后，醒来都会非常生气；伊莱生气可是神都无法解决的问题，最后还是得搬出自己，所以幼体对自己的未来可是一点儿都不担心。


	4. 神的人类繁殖实验

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：第五人格
> 
> CP：黄衣之主x先知
> 
> PWP甜向，18+
> 
> 要素提示：产ru，内🐍，怀/孕表现，请自主规制哦

    就在伊莱感觉已经快坚持不下去时，幼体突然开口说话了。  
    一般家庭里的小孩开始学说话，父母通常都是喜不自胜的——当然，前提是一般的家庭，父母也不会因为身份关系认知不同产生什么矛盾；在伊莱的场合，幼体开口说话对他的惊吓远远多于惊喜。  
因为——  
学说话的第一步，当然就是叫爸爸妈妈。  
出自天性，幼儿都会很快掌握这两个简单音节。但哈斯塔的幼体——伊莱坚持称他为哈斯塔的幼体，因为他始终否认这个小东西与自己有关——在这个人生的第一个重大环节上就出了问题。  
那是一个哺乳刚刚完成的下午，伊莱坐在地上低着头掩好长袍的衣角，脸上的红晕还没来得及退下去，幼体抹抹嘴，突然对着空气叫了声“爸爸”。  
幼体很狡猾地没有对着两人中的任何一个叫。伊莱还没反应过来，哈斯塔倒是毫不犹豫地“嗯”了一声，满意地朝幼体点点头，还把小役鸟放在了它肩头。  
幼体尝到了甜头，又对着空气叫“妈妈”。  
没人理他。  
幼体转转头，再三确认了两人脸上的表情和气势强弱，试探性地对伊莱叫了一声“妈妈”。  
伊莱面部僵硬：“我不是你妈妈。”  
哈斯塔和幼体同时看向他，这让伊莱表情更僵硬了。幼体又犹豫了许久，对着哈斯塔欲言又止：“妈…妈？”  
“当”的一声，触手敲在幼体头顶，伊莱本能地去保护那个和自己长得一模一样的小东西，幼体捂着头蹲在地上呜呜地哭起来。  
“你干嘛！”  
“既不肯承认它与汝有关，何必维护？”哈斯塔爱惜地抚摸着触手，慢悠悠地开口。  
伊莱被他一句话噎了回来，又本能地对哈斯塔怀有敬畏之心不敢反驳，只好抱紧了幼体看它有没有受伤。谁知幼体趁机往他怀里拱了拱，把他刚刚系好的衣带扯松了一些，作出想吃加餐的样子。  
“……”  
伊莱还没来得及说什么，哈斯塔已经再次举起了触手，幼体忙捂着头跑开了。伊莱神情复杂地看着幼体的背影，叹了口气。  
“黄衣之主，幼体已经长大，应该不再需要这样进食，以后我不会再来了。”  
“唤吾哈斯塔。”  
“……哈斯塔。你的后代离开之后，之前的事就当没发生过，我的未婚妻还在……”  
“汝是觉得，上次的幼体与汝无关？”  
哈斯塔突然凑近，强大的气压裹挟着海风扑面而来，伊莱不禁屏住了呼吸，抬头面对哈斯塔的俯视。  
面罩被揭开，伊莱第一次在清醒状态下露出被遮蔽的双眼，直视哈斯塔的瞬间发现他不知何时化出了人类形态。暗黄色斗篷下是一张冷峻面无表情的脸，深红色眼瞳正直视着自己，伊莱银灰色的瞳孔像被灼伤了似的眨眨，不自然地移向一边。  
“直视吾。”  
伊莱有些慌乱地看着哈斯塔面颊上华丽繁复的暗纹。那些暗纹缠绕交错，像一条条咒语透露着古老而神秘的气息，伊莱看了一眼就心旌摇曳。他想要闭上眼睛，又觉得一味退缩会让自己的话失去说服力，哈斯塔就在这时捧着他的脸，将一个轻柔的吻印在伊莱唇上。  
他的指尖和嘴唇都带着凉意，伊莱瞪大了眼睛，这还是他们第一次亲吻——尽管耳鬓厮磨的次数比一般情侣还要多几倍，但那些都可以称为哈斯塔对他单方面的玩弄——至少伊莱是这么想的。  
察觉到伊莱自欺欺人的思想波动，哈斯塔松开他，有些不满地低头。  
“汝是吾的伴侣。”  
“那些不算……”  
“汝认为此前的行为与人类伴侣有异，因此吾按照汝之所求，化为人形。”哈斯塔声音沉稳不带感情，说的话却极具煽动性，“汝想要如常人一样，交合而产生两人的后代，因此吾近来想方设法，改造了汝的身体。”  
等等？  
伊莱惊恐地望向哈斯塔，这才发现哈斯塔的额头上还有一只颜色更深更暗的红色眼睛，此时也看向自己，深邃的目光让他有种一动也不能动的错觉，就像初次撞上哈斯塔时一样被钉在原地。  
为了确认自己的说法，哈斯塔撩开了伊莱草草掩上的外袍。腰间和臀部曲线在宽大长袍遮掩下并不明显，但抚过时能明显感觉到上面变得更加丰腴。哈斯塔满意地滑过光洁的皮肤，右手探入身下的秘洞。  
长期以来的条件反射让那里一碰到哈斯塔的气息就已经汁水泛滥，为接纳进入做好了准备。伊莱本能地挣扎，却被在臀瓣上惩罚性地捏了一把，疼痛混杂着被亵玩的羞耻感，沿着尾椎骨电流般窜上来，伊莱忍不住扭了一下腰，发出一声暧昧的轻哼。  
那声音比最柔媚的女人还要甜腻，伊莱不可置信地抬手捂住了嘴。  
“你、你说的……改造，是什么意思？”  
他伸出手抵在哈斯塔胸前，阻止他进一步靠近。哈斯塔笑笑，低头亲昵地在伊莱耳边亲吻。  
伊莱一阵激灵，与往常的任何一次都不同，他明显感到自己的身体过度敏感——仅仅被抚摸和亲吻耳侧，他的前端就颤颤巍巍地立了起来，后穴更是湿软的一塌糊涂，更可怕的是，一股深深的痒意从心底蔓延，他惊恐地发现自己在渴望着面前这个人的触碰，想要他深入，抱紧，在自己身体里……  
不，不能再想下去了！伊莱红着眼睛推开哈斯塔转身想逃，不料脚底虚软，踉踉跄跄跑出两步就要跌倒在地上，哈斯塔眼疾手快地接住了他。  
“汝逃不掉的。”  
与往日的强大灵压不同，哈斯塔并没因为伊莱的抗拒而发怒，反而带着些调笑意味把他打横抱了起来，放在休息室的桌台上。这里是监管者的休息区，也是他们参与游戏前的必经之地，伊莱看出哈斯塔的意图，露出难以置信的神情。  
“不……游戏马上开始了，你不能在这里……”  
“还有时间。”哈斯塔不慌不忙地揭开伊莱身上的遮蔽，毫不意外地发现胸前两点红樱已经高高挺立起来，当即低头把其中一颗含入。  
“……！”  
与冰凉滑腻的触手完全不同，哈斯塔的口腔模拟了人类相同的环境，稍高于体温的热度和舌尖推挤的触感让伊莱倒吸了一口气，腰身向上弹起把乳尖更多地送到哈斯塔面前。这对他来说太过刺激了，不同于幼体吸吮时单纯哺乳的感觉，哈斯塔的牙齿不时有意无意地划过乳头，伊莱被刺激得一阵阵颤抖，害怕被发现的紧张放大了所有身体接触的效果，本来已经停止分泌的乳汁又渐渐流了出来，连没被照顾到的一侧也是。  
淡黄色的乳汁顺着胸口流下，伊莱咬着手腕眼角微微湿润，低头正好撞上哈斯塔望上来的目光。那眼神中带着占有欲与笑意，但更令人震撼的是情欲——伊莱曾一度以为神不会有的东西。  
“伊莱·克拉克，”他轻声叫着他的名字，“吾之伴侣。”  
像是响应神的呼唤，伊莱剧烈地颤抖，在完全没被抚慰的情况下射了出来。白色的浊液溅在哈斯塔的外袍上，两人不约而同地同时望过去，哈斯塔先反应过来，用手挑起一抹放在唇边，伸出舌尖品尝着味道。  
“不、别舔——”  
伊莱慌乱地伸手来拉哈斯塔的手臂，刚刚发泄过的身体有些虚软无力，眼前冲击性的画面更让他羞耻得快要哭出来——即使是亵渎过自己无数次的哈斯塔，即使自己并不信奉对方，他在伊莱的潜意识里也始终是庄严的神，哈斯塔此刻的行为冲击着他的认知，让他控制不住地害怕对方还会做出什么事。  
与伊莱的动摇不同，哈斯塔顺手牵过伊莱的手腕，低头再次吻上了他。这次哈斯塔不再满足于轻吻，甫一接触就顺势撬开了伊莱的齿缝，缠上瑟缩着的舌尖吸吮。伊莱大脑一片空白地任由他索取着，无论是体力和意识都不允许他作出任何反抗了——他呆呆地望着哈斯塔在眼前放大的面孔，耳边甚至能听到哈斯塔稍微紊乱急促的鼻息，带着呼出的体温和神明独有的气味，让伊莱分不清索取着自己的究竟是怎样的存在。  
“这就是人类的情欲……”  
哈斯塔满足地叹息着，稍微分开一些后再次咬住了伊莱的唇。虽说是心血来潮地读取了伴侣的想法，为了让他安分地留在自己身边才做这些，但对于哈斯塔而言，这显然并不是一次可有可无的尝试。他越来越贪婪地深入掠夺着伊莱口中的空气，唾液从两人交缠着的嘴角流下，滑出一道淫靡的透明丝线；一直揽着伊莱腰身的双手悄悄绕到身下解开了衣袍，哈斯塔的性器从束缚中弹出，直直戳在伊莱两腿间的位置。  
这是哈斯塔根据他所有的知识制造出的“类似于人类男性阴茎”的器官——但显然要比人类男性更具威胁性。即使是习惯了触手亵玩的伊莱瞥见它的刹那也忍不住颤抖了一下，怒张的性器有着异乎寻常的尺寸，并且保留了哈斯塔自身性器表面的颗粒和倒刺，简直比最刺激的情趣用品还要惊人。  
“不、不不，不要——”  
伊莱语无伦次地说着拒绝的话，但被哈斯塔牢牢按在怀里，拼命挣扎着想后退却一步也退不开。哈斯塔安抚地顺着他的脊背抚摸，侧过头在伊莱的耳廓用舌尖画了一个圈。  
“伊莱·克拉克，告诉吾，汝是谁的伴侣？”  
“哈……哈斯塔，求你不要——”  
“答对了。”  
伴随着一声长而沙哑的尖叫，哈斯塔毫不犹豫地贯穿了那个早已饥渴多时的秘穴。与身体主人的意识相违背，早已习惯了蹂躏的肉穴一被进入就欢快地裹了上来，像一张小嘴似的挤压着侵入身体的巨物，制造出额外的摩擦让两人同时屏住了呼吸。哈斯塔率先喘过一口气适应了交合的节奏，这还是他第一次如此真切地感受自己一手改造的身体，他撑着桌台腰身稍微抬起一些，接着更大力地落了下去。  
“啊啊——！轻、轻一点……呜……”  
伊莱发出小动物受伤般的呜咽，哈斯塔的性器撑得他胀痛，但更多的是一种从未有过的感觉；小穴就像一直在等着被这样劈开侵入一样紧紧咬着哈斯塔的下身，他甚至能感受到哈斯塔猛力推入时被迅速推开充血的内壁是怎样被一次一次的冲击弄软，又在对方缓缓抽出时紧箍着不让离开。  
麻痒以哈斯塔的性器为中心不断扩散蔓延，快感像浪潮般一层层堆叠起来，越积越多，伊莱在被吞噬的极乐与恐惧中抱紧了面前的人。  
“汝感觉怎样？伴侣……”  
哈斯塔低声询问着伊莱的感觉，但对方只是啜泣着拼命摇头，下身不由自主地随着哈斯塔的动作轻轻摇摆；就在他快要沉沦于快感抛弃理智时，远处传来了求生者们进场的声音。  
“嘿！这局不知道对面是哪个？但愿别是裘克！”是前锋充满活力的声音，伊莱分心想起了他被小丑一局撞了八次腰那天的情景。  
“还差一个，是谁？克利切，别乱晃你的手电！”稍微沉稳些的声音是律师，他很久没出场了，听起来有点隐隐的兴奋。  
“唔……快、快点……”  
伊莱把头埋在哈斯塔怀里，努力让自己的声音不溢出嘴角。最后一个人是谁？希望今天的监管者晚一点出现，不要在这时候经过这里……啊……现在是什么时候了……  
哈斯塔却不管他内心的煎熬，听见越来越近的人声反而加大了捣弄的力度。伊莱忍不住在他胸口留下一个个齿印，神会不会被咬痛呢？他迷迷糊糊地想着，后穴的抽插声越来越大，几乎有了拍打的水声，伊莱眼角和嘴角都流着乱七八糟的液体，抱着哈斯塔的手在他后背留下深深的指甲印。  
“哈啊……不、不行了——”  
体内敏感点好像增多了似的，伊莱只觉得内壁全在蠕动叫嚣着想要被狠狠戳刺，身体随着哈斯塔一次比一次凶狠的顶入被推上了高潮，哈斯塔却突然放慢了动作。  
“啊……你、你快点儿啊……”  
“这里。”哈斯塔把自己嵌在伴侣秘穴深处，左右探入了几下，在一个不易察觉的方向顶开一处小口。  
“吾为后代改造的温床——吾与汝两人的后代。”  
“什、什么……”  
伊莱努力让自己清醒过来，好去消化哈斯塔的话；但他很快就没空思考这些复杂的事了，被性器顶开的小口传来比任何敏感点都强烈的酥麻，一阵阵紧缩后还是被撑开的腔口紧紧圈着哈斯塔的阴茎，紧窒空间的每一次收缩都带来灭顶的快感。  
“顶进生殖腔了。”  
哈斯塔地喘着带来恶魔的耳语，伊莱挺直了身体向后仰，大张着口却一点声音也发不出来，生理性的泪水顺着脸颊滑落。  
“这次，汝会真正的受孕。”  
“什、什么……”  
伊莱听不清哈斯塔口中在说着什么，他只想把自己更多地靠在哈斯塔怀里——这太过了，一阵强过一阵电流般的快感夺走了他的呼吸。  
快点，快点做完，或者干脆昏过去……可他却比任何时候都清醒，哈斯塔的性器嵌入体内的感觉如此真实，像要把他分成两半似的深入到难以置信的深度。  
“汝的身体已经被改造……现在，吾将为汝播种，就像汝所认可的其他人类母亲一样……”  
“不、不要——不要射在里面——！”  
终于听明白哈斯塔话里的意思，伊莱双眼重新聚焦，惊恐地望向身上的人。  
“你想怎样做都、都可以，里面不要……”  
就在他哭叫着挣扎的同时，一股强劲持久的热流喷射在内壁，比肉体碰撞更令人崩溃的液体冲击让伊莱失神地吐出了舌尖，后穴蠕动着喷洒出一股热流，浇在哈斯塔的顶端。  
他居然被操到潮吹了。  
“我、我……我不是……”  
伊莱软绵绵地哭喊着，不知想向谁辩解什么。哈斯塔深吸一口气度过射精的快感，在他脸上印下安抚的轻吻，又像是要把他完全吞噬。  
“这次，汝没有理由再逃。”  
哈斯塔看着昏迷中小腹还不断痉挛的伊莱，他的伴侣还是改造后的第一次交合，以后会慢慢适应的——虽然他很快就会再次受孕，以他自己所认可的方式。  
昏睡中的伊莱还不知道，几个月后他可能要挺着微微隆起的小腹参加游戏了，这都是哈斯塔努力还原人类伴侣相处模式的功劳。他只是在潜意识担心会被看到——赛场里的求生者们也不知道，其实一直没出现的最后一个人早就已经在为他们牵制监管者了，只不过牵制方法稍微有些特殊。  
“所以说，今天的监管者到底是谁？我还能见到他吗？”前锋挠挠头，这场游戏完全没有人倒地，他都无聊到在破译密码机了。  
与他合作的律师推了推眼镜，没有说话，只是往慈善家那边望了一眼——托他手脚不干净的福，从校准失败引出的深渊触手里，他才能知道今天的监管者是谁。  
“回去恐怕得关心一下那个先知了。”  
律师想起医生对自己说过的话，决定今天还是抓紧破译好逃出去，毕竟这么好的运气很难再有。


	5. 神之眷侣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：黄占/黄衣之主x先知  
> 要素提示：药物，18+，私设未婚妻  
> 充满完结意味的一章

空气中传来海水特有的腥咸气息，阴冷潮湿的气候让人周身充满长时间紧张留下的疲劳。一望无际的海面在靠近岸边的盐滩上堆砌起层层叠叠的尖锐岩石，即使最擅长与海洋相处的渔民也不会选择在这一带赤足走路。事实上，这里几乎没有渔民了——最近数十年海水的诡异变化让鱼虾渐渐绝迹，而未经提炼的海盐又不具有实用性，一半以上的村民都已经陆续搬走，逃离这片“被抛弃的海滩”。  
哒，哒。  
脚步声从身后传来，伊莱·克拉克暂时停止沉思，转过头望向他的未婚妻。  
女子留着当地传统的披肩长发，薄而轻的面纱在湿冷的海风中浮动摇摆。她的神色有些憔悴，脸上却挂着一贯温和的笑容，手中提着装有甜葡萄面包和咸奶酪干的竹篮，向忧心忡忡的青年走来。

“我会一直等你……”  
伊莱从梦中惊醒，手心里全是冷汗。  
他从狭窄的单人床上慢慢起身，右手伸向床头，驾轻就熟地摸索着眼罩戴上。  
眼罩戴与不戴其实已经没什么意义——在这个鬼地方，时间和空间仿佛都被什么强大的力量定格，伊莱已经很久没有感受过“流动”，无论是空气中的风，还是时间天气的变化。天空永远是灰蒙蒙的铅色，他再也不必担心强光、强风或者其他什么东西会对自己脆弱的视力造成影响。  
但他还是习惯性地戴上了眼罩，绘制着神秘图案的柔软布料覆盖着半张脸，把所有情绪都收敛起来。  
穿戴整齐后推开破败但勉强能起到作用的木门，伊莱走了出去。欧利蒂丝庄园并没有许诺访客优渥从容的生活，他得继续完成今天的“任务”——通常是去参加一场“游戏”，据说取胜的方法是保证尽可能多的同伴逃离，如果不行，最好保证自己能逃出去；但伊莱很少做到后面一点，侥幸集体逃离的几次也并没发生什么好事，至少他还是困在这里，只是分配给他的那间房里堆积了越来越多的金币。  
他又不缺钱。  
这么说并不代表伊莱·克拉克是个无欲无求的人，只不过要是永远被困在一个时间和事件不断循环的场所，再多的钱也没有用。何况，和其他一些人的目的不同，伊莱接到邀请后决定来访的原因就和钱一点儿关系都没有。  
他得回去，还有人在等他。  
这么想着的伊莱走到餐厅，“任务”通常都在餐厅发布。不出意外的话，他会在餐厅见到他今天的同伴，人员每天都有变化，其中一些人能让他这一天过得更轻松一些，另一些人则会引起伊莱神经性的头痛，比如那个“慈善家”；他总在“游戏”期间做点对逃离毫无益处的小动作，伊莱完全无法理解他到底是来干什么的。  
与往常相同，长长的餐桌上有个位置放着伊莱·克拉克的名牌，他走过去拉出沉重的实木椅子，坐了下来。和这个庄园里所有物件一样，餐桌和椅子都颇有些年头了，但质地和制作都十分精良，伊莱并不讨厌使用它们的感觉。但他很快被座位上的物品吸引了注意力——餐盘里是一根长条形的面包，碟子里盛着看起来还算新鲜的果酱，乳白色的奶油汤羹里能看到细碎的鸡茸和蘑菇；刀叉和勺子一应俱全，整齐摆放在右手边，这和平时的供应相差无几。而更靠近中央的位置摆着一排玻璃瓶，大约有七、八个的样子，磨砂瓶身无法透过看到里面装的是什么液体，放置餐具的碟子下压着一张纸条。  
“伊莱·克拉克：将药剂送达深渊，并确保全部喝下。”  
伊莱的瞳孔骤然收缩，在这一瞬间，他明白今天不会有队友来了。  
他被赋予了奇特的“任务”。

伊莱从小就被叫做“先知”。  
起因是一次季节性出海前，他做了一个梦。梦见滔天的海浪把所有渔船卷进去拍得粉碎，整个渔村的壮年男子无一生还。  
醒来他哭闹不止，母亲请来村子里唯一一位巫医时，哭声戛然而止，小小的伊莱倚靠在巫医怀里，闭上眼一边诉说自己的噩梦一边任由巫医把手搭在额头。在巫医的权威下，村人临时取消了这次大规模出海，就在当天午夜，港口发生了百年一遇的大风暴。  
从此伊莱就被巫医带在身边，直到他的前任老死，自然而然地接过了权杖，也背负了责任。村民对伊莱言听计从，大事都要过问他的意见，凭着伊莱的身份，克拉克一家无需劳作也能过上富足的生活。然而好景不长，伊莱的父亲母亲很快染上不知名的重病相继过世，人们在景仰同时，也渐渐传开了先知克拉克窥见天机招致惩罚的流言。  
莎曼莉是唯一一个不惧怕这些传言的人。  
“人都是会老会死的，跟你一点儿关系都没有不是吗？”伊莱永远记得莎曼莉清脆的声音，她特别喜欢赤脚坐在祭坛下的水池边，白净纤细的脚腕在水珠与阳光里上下翻飞，看得伊莱有些炫目，忍不住闭上了眼睛。  
“你总不说话，除了那些‘天机’啊‘预言’的，都不知道你在想什么。”看到伊莱眯着眼，莎曼莉手腕一撑跳了起来，蹦蹦跳跳地绕到他身边。  
“给你这个！”  
丝绸的柔滑质感抚上眼皮，伊莱发现眼前暗了许多，莎曼莉柔软的小手在他头顶绕了一圈，在后面打了个结。深蓝色的布料遮挡了大部分光线，但不影响视物，这对每天要在太阳下冥想数小时的伊莱来说帮助很大。  
“谢，谢谢你。”  
莎曼莉一定是用心许久才做了这样一件配饰，敏感如伊莱很快意识到这样的布料在海边渔村的珍稀，不用问也知道，一定是父母送给她用来制作节庆礼服的。  
“咦，你的脸红啦？这么感谢我的话，以后娶我就好了！”莎曼莉大笑着跑远了，湿冷却流动的空气送来她的声音，“明天再来找你玩哦！”

先知难得流露出烦躁的仪态，他拿起银刀割下一片面包，胡乱抹了点果酱在上面送进口中嚼着，还冒着热气的奶油蘑菇汤则看都没看一眼。  
比起“深渊”，伊莱觉得更该吃药的是自己。他不知自己身上有什么特别之处，吸引了那位黄衣之主的注意，让他选中身为男人的自己作为孕育后代的母体，还阴魂不散地缠上了他。  
又是强制，又是威胁地逼自己一次次接受他，甚至不惜带着一个不符身份的幼体晃来晃去，还说什么“以你认可的方式”自顾自地改造别人的身体……伊莱想到这里，脸上浮现起气恼又羞耻的红晕。自称为“神”的家伙，都是这么任意妄为的吗？  
简直……像引人注意的小孩子一样。  
空气中传来海洋的腥咸气味，伊莱握着餐刀的手微微颤抖，知道是谁来了。监管者，他从没在等待的大厅见过他们，他们从不像求生者一样一边进餐一边进行日常寒暄等待着新的“任务”，仿佛那是一群不饮不食的怪物鬼魅，却又无处不在地散发着危险的气息。  
“汝想去哪里？”  
如同水面炸开的波纹，一个低沉而熟悉的声音在伊莱耳边响起。他猛地挺直了脊背，见鬼，这种看不见却无处不在的感觉真是微妙又可怕，让人忍不住背后一层层地泛起鸡皮疙瘩。  
“……我想回家。”  
答非所问。  
先知说话时带了点鼻音，深蓝色袍子顺着他瘦削端正的身体柔软地垂下，正在选择自定义场景的黄衣之主停下了动作，意识到他的伴侣正在赌气。  
“有人在等我回去……我得保护好所有人，胜利，离开这里……”  
戴着眼罩的男人神情空茫地僵直身体，似乎在望着很远的地方。半透明的柔软布料上暗金色的古老印记已经半褪色，下面覆盖着那双银灰色眼瞳被一根极细而冰凉的触手缠了上去。  
“没有了……等你的人已经不在了。”  
伊莱的身体剧烈地抖了一下。  
“即使你这么说，我也不会动摇的。”他维持着背对哈斯塔端坐的姿势，把稍远处的玻璃瓶拿起递向身后。  
“这是今天的任务，麻烦你……喝下它们。”

黄衣之主斗篷下的无数只眼珠同一时间转动起来。  
媚药？他打量着长颈瓶里琥珀色的液体，一眼就看出了那是什么东西。肯定不是伊莱自己的主意，不如说，他巴不得自己能减少和消灭这方面的欲望；那么只能是庄园主的安排了。哈斯塔清楚地记得那家伙邀请自己来庄园参与“游戏”时的说辞，知道欧利蒂斯庄园的主人是个对考验人性有着变态狂热的恶趣味者；但不得不说，庄园主的安排他并不讨厌，比如眼下，他就从那个极少动摇的先知内心窥见了不少初次流露的东西。  
一个女人，年轻、苍白，哈斯塔从伊莱的记忆片段里读取到了新鲜的影像。她已经虚弱到只能靠着床头勉强支撑身体，却还在不遗余力地对伊莱露出灿烂的微笑。  
“我没事……不用为了我烦恼，克拉克。”她说。  
记忆的主人没有露出身影，哈斯塔能感觉到莎曼莉面前的青年露出了沉重的表情，和他在这个庄园时一贯的表情一样。然后他起身离开了，莎曼莉的神情开始变得忧郁，但她只是撑着床铺躺下，没有阻拦也没有挽留。  
明眼人都看得出，这个年轻的女人身体已经衰败到极点，任何医生或是神官都回天乏术。洞悉一切的青年却拯救不了亲近的人，所以他才来到这里吗，不忍心眼睁睁看着最后一个陪在自己身边的人走上末路，接受这封疯狂又荒谬的邀请函？  
清脆的碎裂声响起，黄衣之主捏碎了手中的玻璃瓶。深紫色的手指尖端浸在淡金色的液体里，他在先知略显惊愕的眼神里把一整瓶液体倒入口中，接着向桌子的方向摊开手掌。伊莱愣了片刻，又拿起一瓶放在他手心里，哈斯塔一概毫不犹豫地接过饮下。  
“汝知道这是什么？”喝到第七瓶时，哈斯塔突然停了动作问。  
伊莱摇摇头，他显然没想过这个问题，不管是什么，只要被赋予了“任务”，他就必须得完成。  
得到意料之中的答案，哈斯塔敲开最后一瓶媚药，含在口中低头吻上了伊莱。伊莱一动不动地僵住，不管经历多少次他都不太能适应和哈斯塔的原型接吻，更何况他现在正把某种可疑的不知名液体往自己喉咙里送。  
“唔唔——！”  
伊莱发出轻微的抗议，他倒不担心液体有毒，反正在这里“死”都少次都能重新活过来。相比之下，他更担心的是如果被自己喝下，会不会影响“任务”的完成，于是他抬肘在哈斯塔胸前撞了一下，后者不满地松开了嘴唇，眯起眼睛看他。  
“任务完成，我先告辞——啊！”  
伊莱匆匆转身想要离开，被哈斯塔的腕足以迅雷不及掩耳的速度缠上手腕，一把拖了回来。以暧昧的姿势被哈斯塔从背后圈在怀里，背后冷冰冰的触感让伊莱心里暗叫不好，还没等他说出拒绝的话语，哈斯塔的腕足就从四面八方钻进了他的长袍。  
上次以本体形态拥抱已经是很久以前的事了，触手们一碰上伊莱的皮肤就欢呼雀跃地缠了上去，张开吸盘在经久不见阳光的皮肤表面留下一个个鲜明的痕迹。伊莱的感觉却并不太好，触手顶端冰凉滑腻的触感唤起了他初次被哈斯塔侵犯的记忆，他不知所措地向后缩了缩，咬住了下唇。  
哀求和怒斥都是无用的，他实在不知该怎么拒绝这个邪神。  
何况，用不了多久，自己就会沉沦于肉欲，发出不知廉耻的声音，变成自己都不敢认的样子吧……  
伊莱眼罩遮盖下的眼眶微微泛红，羞耻心让他唾弃这样的自己，但他不得不妥协，他必须完成“任务”，这样才能等到离开庄园的一天，才有机会救回……  
“汝不专心。”  
哈斯塔的声音打断了伊莱飘远的思绪，缠着两侧乳尖的触手狠狠一拧，逼出一声惊喘。伊莱这才发现自己已经被两条粗壮的触手分开双腿抬到了半空中，羞耻的姿势让他浑身发热，乳尖和身下的器官也湿润起来——  
不、不对！  
“你……做了什么？”伊莱颤抖着发问，情欲比以往任何一次都更汹涌地迅速淹没了他，不止性器和乳头，全身上下被亵玩着的部位都被诡异的湿润摩擦出不正常的潮热，猛烈地侵蚀着他的神经和意志。  
黄衣之主不答，仍旧不紧不慢地操纵触手开发着伊莱身上的敏感带。神虽然不会被药物操控，但多少会受到些影响，他有些烦躁地拨开伊莱抓着衣襟的手，把它们反剪在背后，就着肩膀张开腰身不自觉的后挺将一根中等粗细的腕足探进了伊莱身下的穴口。  
“呼嗯……”  
伊莱发出一声满足的轻叹。药物对人类的作用比哈斯塔想象的还要猛烈，不过半分钟，伊莱素来坚定的意志已经被瓦解得所剩无几，双手被绑在身后的他急不可耐地夹紧了双腿，在支撑身体的两条腕足根部摩擦着。  
这是在催促快点进去吗……哈斯塔突然生出了类似不满的情绪，原本探进穴口一公分的腕足撤了回来。  
“嗯……嗯？”伊莱侧过头发出疑惑的鼻音，只剩身体本能的他不明白马上就要侵入的东西为什么突然离开，软软地靠在哈斯塔怀里喘着气。无辜而不知所措的模样进一步激发了逗弄他的欲望，黄衣之主干脆缠上伊莱的双腿把它们分得更开，腕足嵌入股沟好让他老老实实地被固定在自己身上，身下换上几根更细的腕足，在已经软的一塌糊涂的穴口浅入浅出，就是不肯进去。  
“啊……进、来……”  
肛口的括约肌在药物作用下松驰打开，露出内壁鲜红色的穴肉，正随着身体主人的呼吸一翕一张；伊莱胸口急剧起伏着，四肢动弹不得的他只好扭动着腰身试图让腕足更多地进入自己的身体。  
“打开，吾才能进去。”黄衣之主在他耳边简短地命令。  
“已、已经……可以了，快……”  
“不够，不仅身体，汝的一切都要对吾打开。”  
伊莱咬着舌尖努力理解哈斯塔的话，脑袋里像是有一团火，把他所剩不多的理智焚烧殆尽，他一边在触手上无意识地蹭着臀肉，一边“呜呜”地呻吟着，祈求黄衣之主能赶快满足他。  
“帮……帮我……”  
不仅习惯了亵玩的肠肉，所有内脏间隙都仿佛被揉弄爱抚过似的蠕动着，叫嚣着想被进入填满。伊莱抬起头哭喊着求助，哈斯塔顺应了他的请求，松开了束缚着伊莱四肢的腕足把他在怀里转了180度，让他面对着自己。  
“现在，放松，把一切都交给吾。”  
哈斯塔放低了声音，伊莱在他的诱导下主动张开双臂勾住了面前不可名状物的脖子，双腿大开地缠在哈斯塔的身上。  
“给我……”  
“很好。”  
确认伊莱的精神力量已经完全逸出，黄衣之主毫不犹豫地将性器埋入他体内。饥渴多时的肠肉瞬间缠了上来，哈斯塔一边享受着伊莱柔软而富有弹性的身体，一边开始对他进行新的标记。以往每次交合他都会这样做，但伊莱始终在用自身的意志和信仰和他抗衡，因此每次哈斯塔只能在他身上留下暂时标记，临时标记通常经过一两天就会消失；伊莱因为操控役鸟精神力量十分敏感，原本就经常容易身体不适，即使被他标记有什么异常也不会有人发现。  
简直像是他们两个之间从未发生过任何事。  
认识到这一点的哈斯塔第一次产生了不甘的情绪，他虽然能强行抹去伊莱的自主意识，但旧日支配者并不屑于这样去做。他得在伊莱主动允许的情况下做这件事——如果伊莱不肯，就给予他更强的刺激，或者让他习惯，让他越来越习惯向自己开放私人领域的权限，比如眼下。  
看着高仰起头半张着口叫不出声音的伊莱，哈斯塔在心里确认了计划成功推进。尽管他自己不承认，伊莱已经在独处的场合开启了自己最重要的回忆，庄园主提供的“任务”实在太过恰到好处。  
“伊莱……”  
哈斯塔从未尝试过如此温柔地呼唤一个人类的名字。与充满爱意的轻唤格格不入的是身下凶狠的撞击，哈斯塔几乎是一口气顶入自己一手打造的生殖腔，然后继续深入直接贯穿了那个紧致的腔体，顶在一块软肉上。  
“咿——啊！”  
伊莱瞪大了眼睛，过度的刺激让他只能从喉咙深处挤出一声尖细的叫喊，大腿内侧的肌肉剧烈颤抖着，已经被汗水和不知名液体浸透的长袍贴着身体，把小腹被性器顶出的轮廓暴露出来，随着呼吸的节奏一起一伏。  
标记在伊莱脸上形成，覆盖了原有的神印，当他察觉到自己和哈斯塔的呼吸正在平稳地趋于同步时，已经晚了。  
“你……做了什么……”伊莱怔怔地望着哈斯塔的猩红色深渊之眼，发现自己已经很久没见过如此鲜明的颜色，只有人类的眼睛才能看到的颜色。  
黄衣之主低喘着抚上他的脸，揭开早就皱皱巴巴的眼罩，露出一双明亮的银灰色眼瞳。  
“吾之标记，覆盖汝所接受过的神印。”  
“汝不再能以天眼预见未来，只需凝视吾，跟随吾。”  
“不……”  
“汝所要保护的对象已经不在了。”  
伊莱的瞳孔剧烈收缩，身体某处也跟着绞紧，引得两人都忍不住一个激灵。  
“唔……你？”  
哈斯塔怎么会有了人类的反应？神所幻化出的实体不会与精神产生连接，所以在此之前，无论多激烈的交合，他也从来没有过身体反应，除非他们之间产生了独一无二的连结……  
看着伊莱震惊的神情，黄衣之主低头凝视他的脸，默认了他的猜想。  
“伊莱·克拉克，汝不需要强求自己保护他人，汝只是普通的人类。”  
“汝可以信任吾。”

-TBC-


	6. 在神与人之间

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《渎神》完结篇
> 
> 重度傻白甜，重度OOC，请看官注意保护眼睛和多喝热水
> 
> CP：黄占/黄先，黄衣之主x先知
> 
> 人群：女性向，本章含18+
> 
> *本文中所有角色均已成年

你真的知道自己在做什么吗……

伊莱怔怔地望着眼前的怪物，脑海里才闪过一个疑问，黄衣之主的声音已经做了回答。事实上，他也从这个邪神的一系列做法中多多少少猜到了他的用意——

先是强占他的身体，让他产下奇怪的卵和幼体，接着不断强化接触留下的印记，直到自己从身到心都被迫接受这个邪神；然后就是他的精神和信仰，甚至不惜以人类的方式结合在一起……

“吾当然十分清楚。”

邪神低下头，在伊莱额头印下一个不能称为吻的触碰。伊莱不自然地偏头，又被哈斯塔捧着脸颊扳了回来，触手就着两人连接在一起的姿势把伊莱抱了起来，像抱小孩似的把他整个人面对面揽在胸前。

“汝这般瘦小，像个未发育完全的孩子。”

哈斯塔还把这感觉直接表达了出来。

伊莱脸一红，挣扎着想要下来，被埋在身体里半硬的东西顶了一下，缩着身子不敢动了。

“唔……既然如此，你怎么还下得去手。”

听着恋人小声咕哝，哈斯塔愉悦地轻哼一声，绕过腋下抱着伊莱的双臂又紧了紧，让他贴在自己胸前。

“当然，否则再过一百年一千年，汝也不会对任何人打开心扉。”

谁要对一个奇形怪状的邪神打开心扉啊……

被折腾得失去了力气，伊莱索性软软地靠在哈斯塔的胸口，发现就这么一动不动地倚着还挺舒服。只有精疲力竭的时候才能彻底放松吧，疲惫的先知突然发现，自从和这个邪神扯上关系，每次和他相处都是一样的结果……

真的要放弃自己的坚持，向它屈服吗？

不，或许也不是屈服这么简单的事。伊莱侧过脸无意识地在男人胸前蹭了蹭，属于人类心脏的位置此时正规律而缓慢地跳动着，节奏舒缓却坚定，和伊莱胸口起伏的速率越来越近，渐渐趋于同步。

明明是个怪物，却能模拟出人类心跳一样的东西，到底还有多少荒唐的事要发生啊……

黄衣之主的手悄悄绕到身前握住了他的，带有鳞片的湿冷表皮贴上伊莱的手心，试探着摆成十指相扣的姿势。伊莱茫然地抬头望了他一眼，斗篷下的那些不可名状物与红色眼球一如既往地诡异，或许因为看的久了，这次居然也不觉得恐怖。

“我……”

“伊莱·克拉克，吾早就改变了主意。”黄衣之主打断了他，“汝心底存放的东西，不必舍弃，只是它们均已随着现世时间的流逝消失，吾希望汝能将今日以后的汝交予吾，至于过去，吾会与汝一同封存和保管。”

语毕，黄衣之主遮住他的眼睛。透过无尽黑暗，伊莱望见了小时候的自己，孤独地望着一望无际的星空；画面切换到因为视力问题被同龄人孤立的时候，勤劳朴实的父母没有放弃他，悉心照顾着饮食起居；之后他得到了众人的崇敬和疏远，那个永远活泼笑着的女孩子陪在身边，而这些可珍惜的很快一一逝去，伊莱蓦然发现自己再次独自一人站在了黑暗中，信仰成了他唯一可依凭的光亮。

二十数年时光倏忽而过，泪水不知何时漫上眼眶，又被围绕着脸颊的灼热蒸干消去。伊莱看见自己一直被追逐的光亮忽然被摘走了，对方有着令人畏惧的外形，却走过来轻柔地把他包裹在中间，对他说：“交给吾，不用怕。”

伊莱猛地睁开眼睛，已经重新化为人形的哈斯塔在面前静静地看着他。

除去深深浅浅的暗纹，这个邪神给自己捏造的人类形体还挺帅的。

当然，这个认知伊莱永远不会说出口——反正邪神对他的所有念头都了如指掌，也没这个必要了吧。

至于日后旧日的支配者竟然会因为没有“亲口答应”这一仪式性动作而和他纠缠不休，则不是伊莱能预料到的；眼下更困扰他的是另一个问题——

“你……你能不能先……拿出来，再说这些？”

“汝是答应了？”

无视伊莱的抗议，哈斯塔所有的触手都欢呼雀跃着缠了上来，连同埋在小小的人类身体里的性器一同苏醒，颇具活力地向前挺了一下。伊莱被突然的进攻激得弓起了腰，红着脸在对方胸口捶了一拳。

“你满脑子都只想着这件事吗！”

“汝认可了作为吾的恋人，恋人之间性交不是极为常见的吗？”

“恋人也不是整天都做这件事的！还有，不要乱用词……”

伊莱被他过于直白的说法羞得声音都低了下去，哈斯塔不解地眨眨眼，追问：“吾用词不恰当吗？该说做爱、或者……交配？人类的用词，吾不是很懂。”

“别……你别说话了！”

羞愤之下对邪神下达了命令的先知马上意识到对方恐怕不会执行，干脆搂住脖子以口封住他还要说话的嘴。他只知道哈斯塔是个很厉害的监管者，某些方面的能力也很强，而一旦开始了对话，伊莱才知道他还是个诡辩家，与其与他喋喋不休地争论下去，还不如做些什么来得清净。

“唔……不要总是用那些……哈啊……湿乎乎的是、是什么？”

“汝给吾喝下的媚药，虽然不起作用，但吾还是需要排出……”

“那也别用在我身上啊！——唔嗯……”

 

据说，那天先知被指派了独自一个人完成的任务，之后很久也没见他回来，等众人再在游戏里见到他时，发现他红光满面，行动也有些不自然的迟缓。

“可能是劳神的缘故。”前锋若有所思地拍了一下手，刚刚伊莱把两只役鸟都给了他，这会儿连板子都不敢放，一个劲儿的在绕圈子。

“可是监管者怎么还打不中他呢？”园丁一边拆着狂欢之椅一边密切关注着先知那边的情况，“明明触手都快长成一片了。”

“所以快破译啊？”律师抓狂地抖了抖手里的地图，“别拆椅子了！”

“混蛋人渣骗子，要你管哦！”

“注意点，法律上我可是你的继父……”

“你们不要吵了！莱利先生，我来帮你破译！”

“机械盲走开啊！”

再一次快乐四出后，伊莱和黄衣之主出现的场合总是会有微妙氛围的流言渐渐传开了。但众人所不知道的是，与游戏中强烈优势相对的，伊莱在与黄衣之主独处的场合总是节节败退。

比如——

“差、差不多了吧……你不是、让我怀，孕育孩子吗，人类的话、这时候不可以剧烈的……呃唔！”

“没关系，吾自有办法。”

“不要！太、太深了啊啊——！”

无所不知的先知好像遗漏了一件事，那就是改造了他身体的家伙可以随心所欲地对生殖腔进行强化，尽管他可以不去碰那里，但哈斯塔怎么会舍弃这么有趣又舒服的事呢？

尤其每次顶入腔口时，死活咬住牙不肯出声的伊莱都会忍不住泄出销魂的……咳咳，这之后的内容实在不适合详细描述了。

再比如——

“哈斯塔，共同出场的时候能不能不要总是追着我又不打？”

“可是，吾追其他人就会被汝阻拦。”

“那你打我啊！这样明显放水我很尴尬的！”

“吾拒绝。”

“所以到底为什么最近总是碰到你——”

“吾对庄园主说过，若是汝被其他监管者所伤，吾就把他收藏媚药之事公之于众。”

“你……”

于是今天的伊莱也在不停匹配到哈斯塔。

又比如——

“爸爸，妈——咳咳，伊莱！”

“！？”

“我回来看你们了！”

“你不是已经自立门户离开了吗？还会回来的吗？而且你怎么长这么快，比我还高了？”

“对啊，但是爸……黄衣之主他突然召唤……咳咳，哈哈哈……就是想见伊莱了嘛，嘿嘿。”

“……总之你快点躲起来，不要让其他人看见。”

“好的好的，对了伊莱，这是刚刚黛儿医生让我转交给你的……”

“已经被看到了啊！还有催产素是什么！哈斯塔你到底和艾米莉都说了什么啊啊啊——！”

伊莱·克拉克，一名人类的先知，今天也在不遗余力地试图教一位克苏鲁邪神学习人类世界的基本法则，而成效依旧不太明显。

好在除此之外，邪神也并没有再做出任何其他威胁到他的事——

不如说，像现在这样被邪神放在肩膀上在一个破旧的庄园里看晚霞，对伊莱来说，是想都不曾想过的体验和生活。

好像也不错。


End file.
